go_bustersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters the Movie: Protect the Tokyo Enetower!
is the title of the film edition of the 36th ''Super Sentai Series Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. It was released on August 4, 2012, double-billed with the Kamen Rider Fourze film Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, It's Space Time!. A "Director's Cut" of the film was released in December 2012. The movie marks the first appearances of Ene-tan, FS-0O, and Go-Buster Kero-Oh. It prominently features Tokyo Tower- one of Japan's biggest cultural symbols. Synopsis The Go-Busters must protect the from the evil Vaglass organization. However Enter's new creation Steamloid causes the Buddy Roids to rust, making them unable to fight or be used in the Buster Machines. Plot NOTE: Items in italics refer to additional information provided by the Director’s Cut With Tokyo now outfitted with Enetron Tanks. Tokyo Tower now also serves as Tokyo Enetower, which controls a dozen Enetron Tanks around it. The three core Go-Busters pay a visit to the district to test-drive the newly re-released first-generation Buster Vehicle FS-0O as well as meet its Buddy Roid Ene-tan. Unbeknownst to the Go-Busters Enter has lodged a rather large transport device in the middle of the tower. He also creates Steamloid, a Metaloid with the ability to rust the special alloy that Buddy Roids and MegaZords use. The Energy Management Center deploys the Go-Busters once they detect the Metaloid activity. They find Steamloid at a fountain near the tower, filling up. The Go-Busters and Buddy Roids battle Steamloid and save the civilians. However, Steamloid unleashes his steam on the Buddy Roids causing them to rust. Though Jin and Beet J Stag arrive on the scene, the EMC and Go-Busters realize that all MegaZords have been taken out of play, including those of Vaglass. This leaves the question of what exactly Enter is planning, if he couldn’t bring his own MegaZords into the fray. Jin arrives, and tells them that he’s deduced that Enter plans to build up enough transport energy on the Tokyo Enetower, which will transport the dozen Enetron tanks around it to Hyper Space. The resulting calamity will also transport ten thousand people with it. With the Buddy Roids down for the count, Hiromu, Ryuji and Yoko plan to use brute force against Steamloid. The three arrive on the scene, with Ryuji using heat-packs to activate his “weak point”, which results in berseker rage. He uses this berserk attack to clear out a large portion of Buglers surrounding the tower. Hiromu manages to super-speed and clog Steamloid’s chimneys with stones, removing his ability to keep the environment toxic to the special alloy. However, the Go-Busters are outflanked and their weak points all surface. Ene-Tan and Nick hurriedly steal them away aboard FS-0O before any lasting damage could occur. Seeing this, Enter plans ahead to have five MegaZords prepped and transported, during the window where Steamloid’s toxic steam is dissipating. Miho detects MegaZord transport reactions but notes that one of them has not previously been identified. With the steam subsiding, the Go-Busters return to the Tokyo Tower and make a beeline for Steamloid himself. However, upon his defeat, the Vaglass MegaZords arrive and terrorize the district. Toru notes that the previously unidentified MegaZord is MegaZord Epsilon. The Buster Machines arrive to attempt a rescue of the Enetower, with CB-01 on airlift by RH-03 and GT-02 on the ground. However, Epsilon, piloted by Enter, blasts CB-01 and RH-03 onto the bay, away from the tower. SJ-05 arrives towing a new Megazord combination from the water. CB-01 and GT-02 have combined with FS-0O to form Go-Buster Kero-Oh. Go-Buster Kero-Oh battles and subdues the MegaZord Gamma, while Buster Hercules deals with MegaZord Delta and MegaZord Beta. However with the transport nearing activation, there isn’t enough time to take on the MegaZords and prevent the transport. Hiromu launches the Go-Buster Kero-Oh towards Epsilon and breaks formation, with Go-Buster Ace heading straight for Epsilon and FS-0O hurtling towards the tower. The other Buster Machines destroy the remaining Vaglass MegaZords, as Go-Buster Ace destroys Epsilon and Ene-tan, aboard FS-0O destroys Enter’s transport marker. The Go-Busters have once again won the day. Unfortunately, Ene-tan accidentally breaks the tip of Tokyo Enetower while awkwardly trying to climb up. Soon, the three core Go-Busters and their Buddy Roids , now fully recovered from battle, repair the broken Tokyo Enetower tip. Afterwards, they enjoy a trip aboard FS-0O along the bay celebrating with beverages. The Go-Busters, the EMC officers Toru and Miho, and their Buddy Roids, including Ene-tan then visit the Tokyo Tower for fun as tourists. Jin and J enjoy the day atop a rooftop away from the tower. Commander Kuroki, with no one else in the command center, plays with his model Tokyo Ene-Tower and Buster Vehicle figures. Enter washes ashore, defeated. He vows to get the Go-Busters one day. As the Go-Busters, Buddy Roids, Toru and Miho people take a self-timed picture with the Tokyo Tower mascots, the tripod of the Ichigan Buster (SLR mode) accidentally topples and ends up taking a great shot of the Tokyo Tower itself. Characters Go-Busters Allies Buddy Roids *Takeshi Kuroki *Miho Nakamura *Toru Morishita Vaglass *Enter *Steamloid Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : *Mother: *Boy: Music *Busters Ready Go! *'ED': Kizuna ~ Go-Busters! (2012 Summer MOVIE UNIT) Continuity and Placement Though the first full promo for the movie had been attached to Mission 18: Cooperative Operations 3000 Meters in the Earth, the movie most likely takes place after Mission 19: My Combination! Buster Hercules, as Buster Hercules (which appeared in the film) had already debuted and Mission 20: 5-Man Concentration! Great Go-Buster! where Great Go-Buster, their full 5-piece combination not used in the movie, debuts. Escape, who doesn't appear in this film, doesn't appear in the series until Mission 22: The Beautiful Avatar: Escape. Director's Cut The home video release of Go-Busters:The Movie was featured in two versions, the regular theatrical release version, and the "Complete Pac", which also contained the director's cut. None of the scenes were removed (except for the change in shots of one scene), and mostly additions and switches were made. * The director's cut tagline was added, making the title last a few seconds longer. * In the theatrical release Hiromu first met and shot at SteamLoid while he was filling up with water. In the Director's Cut, SteamLoid had seen a little boy while he was filling up and was about to come after him when Hiromu first met (and shot at) him. * The first battle scene with the Buglers was cut the same way, but slightly longer between cuts. * Also more children are seen attacked by Buglers, with the Buddy Roids helping save the kids. * Jin and J's reaction shot to seeing the Metaloid is also longer. * When the Buddy Roids are hosed down, shots of their stats on-screen are seen. * Commander Takeshi Kuroki and Hiromu's reaction to Miho's explanation is re-shot with pans. The discussion is also longer, involving the rest of the Go-Busters in dialogue. * Jin's explanation to the Go-Busters of the goings-on at Tokyo Tower is shot longer with added dialogue. The cuts that follow which shows Eenergy Management Center has the shots of the Commander, and Miho with Toru reversed. * An added solo shot of Hiromu follows after Ene-tan contacts them. * The shot of FS-0O coasting the bay area with the Go-Busters inside was inverted with the EMC plotting their play at Tokyo Tower and the Buddy Roids entering the command center. * A shot where the Go-Busters and Ene-Tan halt the FS-0O is added. * The shots and dialogue of Ryuji planning to attack the Buglers in overheat mode is altered. Gorisaki's off-site reaction is moved from immediately following his overheat to being placed in the middle of Ryuji's berserker attack. Shots of the other Buddy Roids's off-site reactions are added as well as Kuroki staring at the Tokyo Ene-Tower model, pleased with Ryuji's decision. The berseker attack is longer. * When Hiromu and Yoko transform and charge forward, Yoko takes a moment to pep herself up. * The playback and reaction to Hiromu clogging SteamLoid's chimneys is slightly longer with added cuts. * After Ene-Tan saves the Go-Busters, Enter's reaction is slightly longer and instead of cutting to EMC, the scene that follows is the Buglers replenishing SteamLoid. When the shot does cut to the EMC, the conversation of the officers is longer. * An establishing shot of FS-0O is added. * A full scene depicting the production of the Megazords in Hyper Space is added. * As the Go-Busters are scene badly beaten away from the scene of battle, dialogue for Ryuji, Gorisaki and Usada are added. * In the scene where the Buglers are replenishing SteamLoid, a shot with Bugler passing down water buckets is added. * As the command center rearranges into a battle bridge configuration, the theatrical version counts down at 27 seconds, while the director's cut starts at 42 seconds. The Buster Vehicle deployment that follows has additional cuts in the director's cut as well. After the deployment, both version's countdowns are once again in sync. * A panning establishing shot of all four Vaglass Megazords is added. More civilians are seen being bombarded with Megazord missiles. GT-02 is seen transforming into Gorilla mode. A shot of RH-03 in the air is added. A shot of the city through Toru's screen is also added. * The shot Yoko's surprise at seeing the new Go-Buster Megazord, Go-Buster Kero-Oh combination is moved, from being shown while Kero-Oh ascends from water to being placed around the time when it hits the ground. * More shots of Jin, Hiromu and Ene-Tan in the cockpits are added. The water-splashing battle is lengthened. * A shot of the RH-03 versus the Megazord Alpha is added. * A shot of Buster Hercules transforming is added. * When Go-Buster Kero-Oh's components break formation, Enter's annoyed reaction shot is added. * The credits scenes where the Go-Busters ending song plays is altered in the director's cut, with added material and a re-tracked credit roll. ** In the director's cut the credits don't start rolling when the Go-Busters and the EMC officers are seen in the command center. Immediately following that, the scene depicting Hiromu entering the cockpit of CB-01, un-helmeted Hiromu is added to with shots of Ryuji in GT-02 and Yoko in RH-03 doing the same. The scene then resumes with CB-01 being deployed. ** In the director's cut the credits begin rolling instead when the helmeted Go-Busters are seen inside their individual cockpits. ** Some shots are added to the cut where Commander Kuroki plays with the model Buster Vehicles and Tokyo-Enetower statuette. ** An establishing shot of FS-0O Frog and a shot of Chida Nick piloting it, as well as the Go-Busters waving to FS-O0 are added. The Go-Busters and their Buddy Roids can also be seen in FS-O0's personnel holding bay having drinks. ** A shot of Cheeda Nick posing by the docks is added, as well as a shot of the Buddy Roids walking along the dock. Notes *Both of the Tokyo Tower's mascots Noppon (ノッポン) make cameo appearances in the credits. * The Tokyo Tower's FootTown and Main Observatory, as well as its main antenna and satellite dishes are prominently featured. *Ene-tan returns in Episode 44. The shots of Go-Buster Ker-Oh fighting and defeating the Megazord Alpha is reused in the same episode. The shot where four various Megazords crash down as they arrive was also lifted from the film. Ene-tan also appears in Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters vs. Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger: The Movie. Category:Sentai Movies Category:Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters Category:Summer Movies